User blog:Kellogs24/Azrael, the devil sword
History Alex was born in a poor family in the worst neighborhood in Noxus. When he was a child his father died in the war against Demacia. Alex tried to follow the paths of his father as soldier wanting to take revenge for his father dead. But unfortunately for him he was very clumsy with the sword and was expulsed from army quickly. Alex returned to home and realized that his mother died by a disease. Alone and with no future his only wish was to be a good swordsmanship and soldier. He knew histories about demon gods while he was in the army that could give you a wish selling your soul to them. Searching for those histories he finally found his solution. He was going to summon Azrael, an ancient demon who was known to be a great warrior. He made the ritual and Azrael manifested asking him for his wish accepting that he will lose his soul. They make the deal and suddenly a small demon gate opened in front of Alex. From the gate a giant sword was launched directly to him. The sword stabbed Alex heart impaling him at the wall. Alex died… but some days ago the body awakened. The sword was still stabbing his heart but he was feeling no pain. From now on Azrael controls Alex body. He took the sword away from his body and looked at it carefully. As the great warrior he was the only thing Azrael wanted is to fight and kill as many enemies as he can. When he discovered League of legends he joined it because it was the perfect place to satisfy his bloodlust. << The more enemies I kill, the more this world will remember me >> Azrael Skills Devil blood (Pasive) Azrael obtains 1 devil blood point each second and 2 devil point for every autoattack or skill he cast. Q - Sting (Human form) Azrael charges to his enemy in a quick dash dealing a strong hit with his sword that will deal physical damage and stunning the enemy for a second. Damage: 70/100/130/160/190 + (0.6% per bonus attack) physical damage. Cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 seconds Q – Azrael Wrath (Devil form) Azrael charges to his enemy in a quick dash stabbing his sword in the enemy. Azrael carries back his enemy for a short distance. If the enemy collapses with any wall or obstacle he will be impaled by the sword, and the damage will be duplicated. Damage if impaled: 140/200/260/320/380 + (1.2% per bonus attack) physical damage. W – Spectral swords Azrael summons a spectral sword and shot it in a line dealing magic damage to enemies it cross. The damage will be reduced in a 5% for every enemy hit. Minimum damage: 60%. Damage: 70/100/130/160/190 (+0.7 per Ability point) magic damage. Cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 seconds W – Spectral swords (devil form) Azrael summons and shots 6 spectral swords in a circle around him dealing magic damage to enemies it cross. The damage will be reduced in a 2% for every enemy hit. Minimum damage: 80%. E – Guard (Human form) Azrael prepares himself to take damages taking a defensive aptitude for 3 seconds. Every damage deal to Azrael will be reduced by a percentage. Percentage reduced: 3/6/9/12/15% Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds E – Royal Guard (Devil form) Azrael defense himself taking a defensive aptitude for 3 seconds. Every damage deal to Azrael will be reduced by a percentage. Azrael absorbs certain damage while defending, preparing a counter-strike when he finish his defense. After defending Azrael next autoattack will cause additional magic damage equal to the damage absorbed. Maximum additional magic damage: 250/500/750 R – Devil Form (Requires 100 points of devil form) Azrael transforms into a demon releasing an energy pulse that will damage every enemy in a small radius. Additionally he gains a small bonus of AD, AP, movement speed, attack speed. His Skills become empowered and gave new effects. Magic damage: 200/400/600(+0.8% per ability point) magic damage. Bonus: 5/10/15 AD, 20/40/60 AP, 5, 10, 15% Movement Speed, 10, 15, 20% attack speed. Azrael loses 6 devil blood points every second and 50 devil blood points for skill cast. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Hi people, Reading champions created by summoners i decided to make one too. So this is the champ i have created. Is my first post in the wikia, be nice with me :) . Of course you can give me your opinion, if u think is a bad champ, u can say me the reason, that would help me. Category:Blog posts